My Catgirl
by Aroe
Summary: Kuroro's first meeting with Kurapika and his love for her(here's she's a girl) through his own eyes...
1. Default Chapter

Note : In that fic,Kurapika is a GIRL and the story is narrated by Kuroro...  
  
I kinda had the idea because of "Lost Memories of The Kullutas" thoguh this fic's TOTALLY different.  
  
It's Romance, KURAPIKAXKURORO .  
  
This is a fanfiction dedicated to Kole Jing and Orora,for I haven't been talking to you two in AGES.  
  
My Catgirl  
  
I don't think I could ever forget our first meeting, Kurapika.  
  
It was just after we attacked the Kulluta Tribe.  
  
Dead bodies and broken pieces of wood were lying on the ground.  
  
I was facing you.  
  
You had a broken arm. Your eyes were scarlet ,full of anger and staring straight at me.  
  
Your eyes were also full of courage and devotion.  
  
That's what surprised me,the courage in your look.  
  
When I first saw those eyes,I knew that I would never have the strenght to kill you.  
  
Your cat eyes.You were challenging me.  
  
You looked ready to die.You looked so defiant .  
  
In the few minutes I stared at you, crazy thoughts rushed in my mind.  
  
It really WAS insane.  
  
But I know that I wished for it, and that I had neevr hoped so bad for anything else..  
  
Though I knew it was a desperate crazy wish.  
  
I thought that I might make you a member of the Geneiryodan,and I'd help you learn Nen, and we'd stay together...  
  
I'd take care of you and we'd be both doing the same things,we wouldn't be enemies..You'd be a very strong member.  
  
I wanted to "adopt" you.  
  
I knew how wicked that thought was.I knew that I was completely off my normal mind at that moment.  
  
I knew that it was a crazy feeling,and I knew ever so well what it was that admitting it frustrated me the most.  
  
I didn't want them to know.  
  
I didn't want anyobdy to know.  
  
Never ever.  
  
And it is only today that I finally really think it and admit it :  
  
I loved and still love you.  
  
Don't ask me why.Don't ask me how.But I love you in the most sincere way.  
  
I could see through your eyes that you'd never let down the fight,you'd never let down your loven ones and that you'd take revenge.  
  
But I didn't kill you.  
  
I knew I had the opportunity,but it'd be too difficult.  
  
Even though, I knew you'd be able to destroy me,someday.  
  
So I took a deep breath, and walked away.  
  
You yelled "Fight me !! I'm not going to give up,never ever !!! I want to fight too !!Kill me,I don't care !! I want to protect the honor of my tribe !!"  
  
I didn't even glance back.  
  
Just said calmly "When you are prepared,come and find me and you'll take your revenge,girl."  
  
I knew that she was mad.She felt so weak,so miserable.  
  
But I didn't say anything.  
  
Remember that I am a killer...  
  
I never saw her again,my Catgirl.That what I pet-named her,"Catgirl".  
  
Because of her eyes...  
  
She probably didn't know it,but she had defeated me...In the battlefield of my heart.  
  
My heart stayed ice and never melted again for any other female.  
  
Because you are my loven one,Catgirl....Even if you hate me....  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
Yaay !! I know,I know,that kinda sucks*shikushiku*..I'm obsessed by this couple..^^  
  
A while ago,I had a scenrio in mind, a story involving Hunters in the real world as normal students(Kurapika'd be a girl OF COURSE^^hehe I'm such an idiot) and it'd be KuroroXKurapika.  
  
Title : "Records of a poor teenage girl called Kurapika"  
  
Plot: 4th April...Kurapika's birthday...But back to school too..."Kurapika,you're REALLY stuck with boys" : That's what Killua said...And that's why he proposed to my old enemy Kuroro to share my apartment with him...GREAT...But hey,I'm NOT going to wash the dishes all by myself.And he's NOT always going to choose the TV show we'll watch...  
  
Kurapika gets mad,Kuroro and her argue all the time, they try to cohabit...Like a little family...But life's not easy when you're in a world of WEIRDOS and you eel lke you're the only "normal" person outta there...  
  
  
  
Anyways,please Review^^....  
  
Aroe Aquareru aka Kaze 


	2. What is it ?

My Catgirl  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Narrated by Kurapika.  
  
This is what Kurapika felt and thoguht as she was facing Kuroro in the first part of "My Catgirl".  
  
  
  
Why the heck is he staring at me this way ?  
  
Why is he showing so much pity ?  
  
Why can't he fight me,I want to fight.I want to protect my siblings' honor !!  
  
I don't want any of his pity,I'm ready to fight,and to die,I'm as valurous as any other Kulluta !!!  
  
Can't he show an agressive look ?  
  
Why is it so ? Why does he seem to pity me ?  
  
Because I'm a girl ? And why couldn't a girl take revenge ? And why coudln't a girl be as strong as a boy ?  
  
I CAN fight,I'm a skilled fighter.  
  
I want to fight ! For the honor of my tribe...and my own...  
  
I want to kill him...But the look on his face,half-peaceful half- confused...  
  
His look blocks me...It's his unagressivity...  
  
It's like chains wrapping around me.  
  
Why?  
  
I still look so agressive.None of us speak.I want to kill him by the wildest way.I'd tear his arms apart and...and...and..  
  
But I can't.I can't because of the way he stares at me !!!  
  
Why can't he take me seriously ?  
  
Why is he walking away ?  
  
Why is he abandonning me ? What other reason to live than kill him do I have left?  
  
But..He's walking away....  
  
He's destroying my world even more.....  
  
I hate him....I hate him because he doesn't hate me...I hate me because he seems to have hated all my other tribe members,but not me.  
  
No,I'm surely wrong.He doesn't hate the Kullutas.  
  
He's just...A greedy killer..A greedy,moronic,horrible pathetic,pityful killer,that's all he is !!!  
  
And he's making me feel even more pathetic than I think he is...  
  
He can't fight a girl ? Right . From now on,I'll be a boy. A boy,a boy,a boy.  
  
People won't look at me weirdly when I say I want to fight.  
  
I'll hide the girl in me. I'm a boy,now.And I can do anything a boy can.  
  
He's still walking away..  
  
I yell at him "Come and fight !".  
  
He turns around,his eyes looking a lot colder than before.He smiles ,"When you are ready,you can take revenge...Catgirl..."  
  
No ! No ! No ! I'm a BOY !!!  
  
I don't want to be his or anybody else's "Catgirl" nor "girl".  
  
I'm a BOY from now on and it'll always stay so.  
  
I'll do like he said,I'll take revenge on him when I'm ready...  
  
Because nobody has the right to call me "Catgirl" anymore...Because nobody will ever have the right to desrtoy that new world,full of violence,which opens to me....  
  
I'll take revenge,no matter what it'll cost me....  
  
He has destroyed my world ,I'll destroy him....  
  
I can be as strong as I want ,if I'm determined....  
  
I'll take revenge....  
  
AN : Ok,ok,Kurapika's part is weird...And I don't mention the "missing eyes" but theis fic is called "my catgirl", right ? Sorry for my sucky english...I've just tunred out twelve !!! 


	3. Epilogue

My Catgirl  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Setting : 10 years after the Yorkshin City part  
  
Narrated by Kurapika....  
  
I never understood it before today....And this was probably the biggest mistake I ever made in my life.  
  
Now that Kuroro,the boss of the Geneiryodan , is dead,I can finally understand the look in his eyes...  
  
It didn't mean "I pity you,little girl."  
  
I was completely wrong...  
  
I still hate myself for never understanding that.And I hate him for feeling like that towards me.And I probably hate myself too,because I think I somehow feel like that towards him too...  
  
The thing his eyes meant was  
  
"I love you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
______________________________________  
  
AN : This was supposed to be a one-shot,butI couldn't leave it this way... Hope it doesn't suck too much....  
  
Aroe 


End file.
